Chaos at School : The Beauty and the Alay
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Sequel dari 'You Are Not Alone'. Ah, tak terasa sebentar lagi akan ada perayaan ulang tahun sekolah... Akan ada lomba antar kelas, bazaar, dan pensi! Hmm, bagaimana hebohnya kelas Ichigo kali ini?


A/N : Ah, bukannya update malah bikin fanfic baru... Hmm, sudahlah! Ini terinspirasi dengan apa yang terjadi di kelasku pada kelas 2 semester 1 kemarin. Masih tentang persahabatanlah~ _But, with some love_~ ^w^ Ditengah kekacauan di kelasku waktu itu, aku malah senyum-senyum kesenengan karena dapat ide… Hahaha… Oya, ini _sequel_ dari '_You Are Not Alone_'! Yah, sengaja kubuat _two-shot_ karena memang panjang banget gara-gara ada 'sesuatu'! Ok, _enjoy_!

Disclaimer : He-eh, udah tau… Tite Kubo, kan? *plaaak!*

Warning (s) : AU, OOC (mungkin, sih), shounen-ai, dan bi-shounen dikit. Kalau nggak suka nggak usah baca ya? Ah, maaf kalau ntar _romance_nya nggak kerasa... Ehehehe.

* * *

><p><strong>= Chaos at School`: The Beauty and the Alay =<strong>

**= Chapter 1 : Joyful Day =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

><p>Hai, kembali lagi bersama aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, yang keren ini… Mau muntah? Oke, ini, udah kusiapin ember buat kalian! Silakan keluarkan seluruh isi perut anda sampai puas dan tak bersisa secara gratis! Oke, balik ke cerita. Sekarang aku udah kelas 3! Dan tentu aja aku masih bersama pacarku yang bak bidadari ini, Hitsugaya Toshiro!<p>

Sejak sembuh dari penyakit kulitnya (kalau nggak tau, baca, deh, kisahku sebelumnya di 'You Are Not Alone'!), Toshiro jadi bintang disekolah. Tiap Toshiro lewat, bisa dipastikan para anak cowok langsung heboh. Bahkan sekarang kabarnya perpustakaan jadi ramai pengunjung. Habisnya Toshiro selalu kesana tiap istirahat. Lalu, 'wujud asli' Toshiro mulai kelihatan. Yah, memang dia masih pendiam, tapi sekarang lebih mendekati '_cool_' pendiamnya. Nggak banyak ngomong dan jujur banget, walau nggak terasa kalau kau nggak peka. Istilahnya... Sakartis? Kalo dalam istilah Jawa, namanya 'ngentahi'. Beuh, nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin dia dalam hal ini. Tapi, sakartisnya dia itu yang malah bikin kangen.

Eits, tapi jangan pernah berpikir buat ngerebut Toshiro ya! Langkahin dulu mayat gue! Ehehehe… Grimmjow, yaah, sekarang dia baik banget sama Toshiro. Sering mentraktir _hime_ku itu. Kayaknya udah tobat tu anak! Buktinya, nih, rapor kenaikan kelas kemarin nilai Grimmjow bagus! Dia dapat _ranking_ 10! Wuah, Grimmjow yang dulunya _ranking_ 10 besar dari bawah itu? Ck, ck, ck… Oya, sekarang aku juga akrab sama tu anak. Awalnya aku curiga dia mau mencuri _hime_ku yang imut-imut bikin gemes itu, tapi dia ngaku kalau dia udah nyerah. Sekarang dia hatinya lagi 'tertawan' sama pesona Orihime, salah satu sobat Rukia. Berjuanglah, Grimm!

Ngomong-ngomong soal Rukia… Hmm, dia dinobatkan lagi menjadi ketua kelas. Awalnya Rukia mencak-mencak nggak setuju. Ngomel-ngomel soal 'ganti suasana' gitu. Tapi, anak-anak nggak mau. Mereka mohon-mohon sampai sujud-sujud gaje dan bilang kalau mereka inginnya Rukia. Rukia pun ngalah juga. Ehehehe… Habis seumur hidupku baru kali ini juga ada ketua kelas yang begitu bertanggung jawab seperti Rukia.

Oya, terus sekarang Rukia akrab banget sama Toshiro. Kayak kakak-adik gitu menurutku. Dia juga rela jadi _bodyguard_ Toshiro dari para _fans_nya kalau aku nggak ada. Haduuuuuuh, ini, sih, beneran sahabat sejati namanya!

Sekarang Toshiro… Huaaaaaaaah! Pacarku ini setiap hari makin manis saja~ Perhatian banget, deh! Dulu pernah pas aku nggak masuk karena sakit dia bela-belain bolos kerja buat menjenguk ke rumahku sambil membawa bubur buatannya yang maknyuss. Terus reaksi Toshiro terhadap sesuatu masih tetap seperti dulu. Kalau aku goda, pipinya pasti akan melukiskan semburat merah yang manis. Biasanya kalau begitu, dia bakal memalingkan mukanya sambil memukulku pelan. Ah, manisnya!

Kalau pas begitu, aku pembawaannya pengin langsung gendong dia ke KUA terdekat! Huaaaaaaaaaa! Calon pengantinkuuuuuuu!

Eh, boleh, dong, aku agak PD dikit! Toshiro itu udah diterima baik banget sama keluargaku. Si 'orang tua' itu aja sampai udah nyiapin _list_ tempat-tempat yang romantis buat _honeymoon-_nya kita! Yah, kutolak halus, sih… Habisnya, nikah aja belum! Masa _list_nya udah ada? Ck, ck… Ehm, tapi kalau soal _list_ para tamu undangan udah aku siapin… Ehehehe… Tentu saja yang berada di urutan pertama adalah Rukia! Berkat dia kami bisa dekat! Horeeeeee!

"_Hello_, Ichigo~ Kita lagi rapat disini~"

Ups! Aku buru-buru nyengir ke Rukia yang masang tampang udah pengin nonjok orang. Ehehehe. Ternyata aku melamunnya lama juga (eh, memang ada melamun sebentar?). Rukia kembali menatap ke lainnya. Oya, _by the way_, hari ini kami lagi rapat menentukan apa yang akan kami tampilkan pada pensi untuk merayakan HUT sekolah 3 minggu lagi. Kegiatan rutin sekolah ini memang ngadain expo dengan berbagai lomba dan tak lupa pensi! Tahun lalu kami hanya menampilkan akustik (_by_ Grimmjow) karena kelas belum kompak sepenuhnya. Nah, karena sekarang lebih kompak, jadi harus beda, dong...

Rukia melirik kembali buku yang dia bawa. "Ok, jadi setuju, nih, kalau kita nampilin drama?"

"Iya, drama saja! Kan, keren," ucap Tatsuki.

"Eh, tapi, drama 'kan repot? Nyiapin naskah. Mikir idenya... Harus hafalin dialog... Nentuin pemainnya yang gue yakin nggak banyak yang minat jadi pemeran utama... Trus, latihan rutin! Kita 'kan minggu ini banyak tugas..." kata Renji. Aku manggut-manggut dan langsung ingat kalau belum mengerjakan tugas sejarah. Meskipun secara nggak langsung, _thanks_ dah ngingetin, Renji!

"Hmm... Trus apa? _Dance_?" tanya Rukia.

Soi Fong angkat bicara. "Jangan _dance_. Sudah terlalu banyak kelas yang mau nampilin _dance_... Apalagi band!" Sergahannya yang terakhir itu ditujukan kepada Grimmjow yang menunjukkan gelagat ingin usul. Grimmjow keliatannya udah mati gaya karena usulannya sudah ditolak duluan sebelum diutarakan. Aku nyengir.

Orihime menghela nafas. "Lalu apa, dong? Kita juga belum mikirin tema, kostum, dan dekorasi kelas untuk lomba antar kelas..."

Kelas pun hening. Aku memutar otak juga. Apa ya...? Duh, buntu ide, nih! Butuh asupan berupa ciuman maut Shirou-chan kayaknya! (tunggu, lama-lama, kok, aku jadi semacam orang mesum gini ya?)

"Boleh usul?"

Sebuah suara nan merdu bak suara malaikat penyelamat terdengar oleh seisi kelas. Ternyata... dari Toshiro! Oke, mari kita dengar ide dari _hime_ku ini...

"Apa, Shirou-chan?" tanya Hinamori yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Toshiro. Ah iya, Hinamori bisa dibilang jadi figur kakaknya Toshiro. Kalau nggak lagi sama aku atau Rukia, Toshiro pasti sama ni anak. Apalagi apartemen mereka dekatan, jadinya sering berangkat bareng...

"Kita tetap menampilkan drama. Tapi, nggak pakai dialog. Kita pakai lagu dan gerakan atau beberapa _dance_ untuk menyampaikan semuanya. Semacam bikin video klip. Bagaimana?" ucap Toshiro.

Rukia langsung menggebrak meja begitu Toshiro berhenti bicara. Aku dan anak-anak lain nyaris mau keluar dari kelas karena kaget dan takut. Gimana nggak takut? Lha meja yang digebrak Rukia itu langsung terbagi jadi dua! Rukia, kau mau ngalahin Tatsuki ya? "Be-benar juga! Bisa juga begitu! Hebat, Toshiro! Semuanya... Semuanya setuju, kan?"

"Ya ampun... Ide sehebat itu, jelas langsung diterima! Kita pasti bisa tampil beda!" seru Orihime yang disambut teriakan heboh yang lain. Buset, Toshiro bener-bener berotak revolusioner! Bisa juga kepikiran ide begitu!

"Yak! Semua setuju, kan? Oke, setelah ini kita mulai bagi tugas. Kelas akan kubagi menjadi beberapa tim! Tim pensi, tim dekorasi, tim _stand_, tim mading, dan tim kostum! Nah, sekarang kita tentukan... Tema kelas!"

* * *

><p>Sip, sip... Kelasku emang sekarang kompak banget! Buktinya, disaat kelas lain masih mulai kerja, kami sudah hampir siap 50%. Wow, tepuk tangan buat Rukia! Kelas sudah dibagi jadi 5 tim. Seluruh tim masing-masing punya ketua sendiri, sehingga kerja kelas kami cepat! Untuk tim mading ada Toshiro yang jadi ketua, tim pensi ketuanya Rangiku-san, tim dekorasi ketuanya Gin, tim <em>stand<em> yang ketuanya Rukia, dan tim kostum diketuai Ishida (jelas, siapa lagi coba?). Oya, ngomong-ngomong aku masuk tim dekorasi. Lalu tema kelas kami jadinya _street_, ini usulannya si Grimmjow yang langsung disetujui anak-anak sekelas karena tema lain yang diusulkan bener-bener nggak jelas dan nggak banget. _Please_, deh... Tema kelas _Chappy World_? (kalian tahu, kan, ini usul siapa? Bagus, berarti nggak perlu kuberitahu siapa yang usul)

Soal tema kelas _street_ ini... Kami setuju untuk menyajikan _street_ yang artinya seni jalanan. Makanya kelas kami sekarang penuh dengan graffiti dari selotip. Mengapa selotip? Karena murah (ok, ini alasan utamanya), gampang, dan nggak membekas di dinding. Graffiti ini benar-benar 'bebas' selayaknya yang dijalanan. Kelas dibagi jadi 1 kelompok 3 orang dan mereka diberi jatah dinding untuk ditempeli. Terserah mau bikin bagaimana. Aku setim dengan Toshiro dan Orihime. Kami bikin graffiti naga (khas Toshiro). Keren banget hasilnya. Akan lebih keren kalau saja waktu itu aku diijinkan untuk membentuk tulisan 'ICHIHITSU' dalam hati di dekatnya gede-gede... _Hime_, kenapa kau nggak mau~?

"Hei, hei~ Tim kami sudah selesai mengedit lagu-lagu untuk drama kita, lho!" ucap Rangiku dengan riang. Rukia menyuruh Rangiku untuk menyajikan konsep drama kami. "Ok, ok. Judul drama kita 'The Beauty and the Alay'!"

"_Parody_, nih?" celetukku.

"Oww, jangan-jangan Ichigo maunya kisah cintamu ya yang dijadiin drama?"

Rukia dan Grimmjow berdehem-dehem. "Ehm, ehm... Cieee..."

Aku diam saja dan hanya nyengir. Iya juga, sih... Dipikir-pikir kayaknya aku mau kisahku dengan _hime_ dijadikan drama~ Kisah drama yang mengalahkan _Titanic_ dan _Twilight_! Masuk _box office_, trus... Eh, balik ke rapat...

"Ehehehe. Sesekali drama kocak gitulah~" lanjut Rangiku bersemangat. "_Genre_nya _parody/romance_. Ntar pemerannya kita tentukan sama-sama."

Lalu Rangiku menyeritakan _detail_ dramanya beserta lagu yang mewakili alurnya. Intinya, ada 2 genk yaitu genk alay dan genk metropolis. Namun, suatu hari dari mereka ada yang saling menyukai. Karena genk itu bermusuhan, jelas ditolak. _Ending_nya, mereka berdua berhasil hidup bersama dan genk itu nggak bermusuhan lagi.

"Ok, sekarang pemeran utamanya. Si Beauty dari metropolis yang bernama Crystal ini siapa?" tanya Rangiku.

"Toshiro! Toshiro!" teriak anak cowok.

"Trus pasangannya Kurosaki-kun~ **Kyaaaaaaaa~**" jerit Inoue senang.

"Setuju! Setuju! Yeah, gue sama _hime_~" seruku senang. Eh... Tunggu, tunggu... Kalau Toshiro meranin si Crystal dari metropolis... Berarti ntar pasangannya... Aku langsung keselek begitu nyadar. "**Hah?** Sebentar, sebentar! Gue alay, dong, jadinya?" Ok, aku seneng jadi pasangan _hime_... Tapi, _please_... Peran alay? Harus di taruh mana _image cool_ nan gantengku?

"Kalau Ichi nggak mau, jadi alay... Aku mau, kok, yang jadi alay. Ntar peran Crystal-nya diganti jadi peran cowok, bukan cewek," ucap Toshiro kalem dan dengan wajah _innocent_nya yang biasa. "Judulnya nanti, umm, 'The Charming and the Alay'? Kayaknya keren juga."

Ya ampun, Toshiro... Kalau demi kamu, sih, kayaknya jadi orang yang lebih alay dari para alay selamanya, aku rela... Mana mungkin aku tega melihatmu jadi pemeran alay yang nggak banget begitu~

"Yaah... Bengong lagi ni anak~ Apa pasangan Hitsugaya-han aku aja? Aku selalu siap sedia, lho~" kata Gin.

Aku langsung menyerobot. "Whoi! Sabar, Bung! Pacarnya dulu, dong, yang dapat peluang!"

"Heh! Tampang luar loe aja yang metropolis! Dalemnya alay sejati!" tuduh Grimmjow.

"Eh, fitnah lu, Grimm!"

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Apaan! Bukannya elo kemarin mau bikin graffiti '_Kurosaki Ichigo love Hitsugaya Toshiro forever_' gede-gede? Bagian mananya yang nggak alay dari itu?"

**Jleb!**

Rukia menepuk jidat. "Oh ya, jangan-jangan yang mengukir tulisan 'IchiShirou _forever_' yang kutemukan di bangku taman itu elo, Ichigo?"

**Jleeeeb!**

"Aku pernah menemukan 50 kalimat 'IchiHitsu _the best_' tersebar di sebuah buku perpustakaan... Aku ingat kalau itu buku yang kamu baca untuk mengerjakan tugas biologi dan kamu bawa pulang selama seminggu," terang Ishida.

**Jleeeeeeeeeeb!**

Toshiro _blushing_ ria.

Aku kalah telak. Hiks, _bye, image cool_ku...

Rangiku-san senyum-senyum. "Jadi, setuju, kan? Ok, sekarang kita pilih peran lainnya..."

Pada akhirnya disepakati tiap genk diisi 5 orang. Metropolis anggotanya Rukia, Toshiro, Hinamori, Ishida, dan Gin. Alay beranggotakan aku, Renji, Kira, Inoue, dan Rangiku. Ada Hisagi yang jadi narator. Lalu di pembuka kami sekelas ikutan nge_dance_. Oya, ada juga yang kebagian jadi pembawa properti, yaitu Tatsuki, Mizuhiro, Ikkaku, dan Keigo.

Pada tiap latihan Rangiku langsung menjelma jadi sutradara sekaligus koreografer dibantu Gin yang jadi asisten sutradaranya. Susah juga. Apa lagi ada lagu yang nggak banget buat anak cowok disitu. Tapi, demi drama dan Toshiro-ku yang tercinta... **BUANG RASA MALUMU~ WUAAAAA! SELAMAT TINGGAL HARGA DIRIKU!** Oya, mumpung sedang jam istirahat aku lihat-lihat kerja tim lain, aaah~ Tim dekorasiku, mah, udah lumayan nganggur.

"Duh, drama bagian sini suntuk... _Dance_ yang cocok gimana ya?" tanya Rangiku yang mulai buka-buka file video koleksinya untuk mencari referensi _dance_. "Eh, ini gimana?"

"Whoi! Elu gila ya? Masa anak cowok elo suruh ngedance kayak SNSD!" protes Keigo. "Eh, tunggu-tunggu! Mantap, nih, videonya! Ngopy, dong!"

"Heh, mesum! Sana bantu bikin properti!" teriak Grimmjow.

"Yang cocok buat cowok juga cewek... Eh, ini keren!" celetuk Orihime.

"Lucifer... SHINee?" ucap Hinamori saat membaca judul videonya. "Wah, keren! Ini aja, yuk..."

"Kalau dramanya masih buat 10 tahun lagi... Ok, aja kita pakai itu..." ucap Toshiro _sweatdrop_. (_well_, Toshiro... Aku juga sependapat, kok... Sampai hari ini aja Yuzu, adikku, yang ngefans banget sampai menonton tu video 10x dalam sehari, masih belum bisa menirukan _dance_ mereka.)

Daripada melihat kegajean para penggemar K-pop yang mulai coba-coba bikin gerakan dance dengan semangat ini... Mending lihat yang lain aja, deh... Yah, walau aku pengin ngeliat Toshiro _dance_ (kayak siapa itu? Yang _hot_? SNSD?).

"Taraaaaaaa~ Properti _handphone_nya udah jadi~" seru Rukia senang.

Renji mendekati Rukia. "Apaan, nih! Ganti! Ganti!"

"Renji bego! Udah susah-susah kubikin juga..."

"Iya, sih... Tapi, _please_, deh! Kenapa bentuknya Chappy?" (Renji, jawabannya adalah karena orang dihadapanmu itu sudah tahap maniak terhadap boneka kelinci itu)

"Ok, jadi begini design kostumnya..." ucap Ishida.

"Putih ya? Keren... Tapi... Mmm... Kenapa ada rendanya?" tanya Kira.

"Ini variasinya."

Kira _sweatdrop_. "Yang mantel di baju cowok ini juga?"

Ishida mengangguk.

"Tapi, tema kita 'kan _street_?"

"Lha, iya... Ini _street_."

"Se-sebenarnya apa itu '_street_' dimatamu, Ishida?" Kira makin _sweatdrop_. (Ok, Kira... Memang rada miring tu anak. Cuekin saja)

Intinya, kelas kompak banget sampai anak kelas lain yang mampir ke kelas kami terkagum-kagum. Ehehehe. Yah, semoga ntar kami bisa sukses...

* * *

><p>Oww~ Akhirnya datang juga 3 hari bebas pelajaran kami dalam rangka memperingati HUT sekolah. Hari pertama, kami akan ada jalan sehat yang dimulai jam 6 (kata jadwal yang disebarin). Nah, pada jalan sehat ini, kami pakai kostum kelas. Jadi, yaah, kami dari rumah udah pakai kostum.<p>

Oya, kostum kami sudah 'dirombak' jadi lebih _simple_. Walau sempat diprotes keras sama Ishida yang udah nyiapin _design_nya, tapi dia akhirnya ngalah setelah di _deathglare_ anak sekelas. Emang _glamour_ banget bikinan tu orang! Emangnya kita mau karnaval? Mana nggak nyambung sama tema kami '_street_'. Akhirnya ya begini. Kostum kami hanya kaos putih dengan bagian depan sablonan nama kelas kami dan dibelakang ada nama kami. Bawahannya kami sepakat pakai celana hitam. Ngirit banget intinya.

"Toshiro~"

Toshiro yang lagi duduk diteras kelas tersenyum. "Ah, akhirnya ada teman juga."

Aih, _hime_ku ini emang cocok banget pakai baju putih~ Tapi, kenapa _hime_ nungguin diteras begitu?

Aku bengong lalu menatap kelasku yang ternyata... **masih terkunci**. Wah, gaje sangat, nih, Pak Penjaganya... Masa disaat seluruh kelas (termasuk 2 kelas yang bersebelahan sama kami) udah pada dibukain, kok, **HANYA** kelas kami aja yang masih digembok sama tu penjaga? Yaah, _ending_nya apes buat para anak yang datang pagi begini. Duduk-duduk diteras kelas kayak gelandangan.

"Ini... masih belum ada yang datang? Katanya jalan sehat jam 6 pagi? Udah jam 6 kurang 5 menit, nih."

"Elo tau sendiri, kan, kalau jam sekolah ini tu jam karet? Moloooor melulu..." celetuk seseorang. Pas aku noleh, eh, ternyata Rukia. Wajahnya langsung keruh saat melihat kelas kami yang masih digembok. "Cih, dasar gaje! Kok, cuma kelas kita yang masih dikunci? Kelas lain yang belum ada penghuninya aja udah pada dibukain!"

Panjang umur, beberapa saat kemudian, Pak Penjaga nongol dan tanpa rasa bersalah bukain pintunya. Disusul satu per satu anggota kelas datang. Setelah 'puas' menanti 20 menit, baru kami dikumpulkan dilapangan oleh guru-guru. Kami langsung bengong melihat kelas lain yang ternyata begitu... MODAL...

Ada yang cosplay... Anime apa itu? Oya, DGray-Man. Lalu anak kelas satu ada yang cosplay Vampire Knight. Kelas tepat disebelah kami pakai kostum ala pendekar kerajaan api di _Avatar : The Last Airbender_. Trus... yang paling niat adalah... kelas dengan kostum aliran hitam dan _shinigami_! Buseeeeet! Mereka semua pakai jubah hitam dan beberapa anak cewek membawa boneka _voodoo_... Lalu ada anak cowok bawa senjata shinigami berbentuk sabit besar! Dan yang paling bikin cengo... **MEREKA BAHKAN BAWA PROPERTI PETI MATI! AAAH! SEKALIAN SAJA MEREKA BAWA JENAZAH ASLI!**

Intinya, kalau dibanding seluruh kelas... Kelas kami yang paling nggak modal! Karena nggak mungkin menang di kostum, kami sepakat untuk bikin yel-yel bagus biar menang di adu yel-yel dan motto. Kami langsung rundingan.

"Apa, nih, yel-yel dan mottonya?" tanya Rukia.

"Harus yang unik!" kata Tatsuki. "Untuk yel-yel kita udah nyiapin kemarin. Tapi, mottonya kita masih bingung..."

Orihime langsung muncul. "Aku ada ide~ Kelas kita namanya 'ASPAL', kan?"

"Truss...?" tanya Renji.

"Di _ending_ yel-yel... Kita bilang gini... **'ASPAL! Kokoh, kuat, dan berguna bagi masyarakat!'**."

"..."

Kami _speechless_...

* * *

><p>Tapi, <em>ending<em>nya ya ide Orihime yang dipakai jadi motto kami. Habis, semua udah buntu ide. Setelah jalan sehat yang melelahkan dan memalukan bagiku, kami istirahat dikelas. Mengapa memalukan? Soalnya aku akhirnya menyadari kenyataan bahwa seluruh anggota kelasku (selain _hime_ dan aku) isinya anak-anak narsis akut! Kami dikit-dikit berhenti di _spot_ bagus dan foto-foto berbagai pose sampai dilirikin para pengguna jalan. Gimana nggak malu? Mana tiap melewati TK, kelas kami dengan PD-nya melambaikan tangan pada adik-adik yang ngelihatin dengan riang.

Yang memalukan lagi, disebuah TK, ada seorang anak kecil yang langsung menyeletuk. "Eh, mbak, mas, biasa aja, deh!" Kontan Renji, dkk. yang dari tadi dengan PD-nya lambai-lambai tangan mati gaya. Aku ngakak dan malu berat bareng Toshiro. Ada juga anak kecil yang nyolot begitu.

Oya, setelah istirahat sebentar, kami coba latihan buat drama sekali lagi. Rangiku jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan karena kini drama kami katanya udah kompak. Beberapa dari kami undur diri untuk pulang makan siang dirumah saat pukul 11 siang. Maklum, ntar pensi kami juga baru mulai sore hari jam 3. Daripada disekolahan bengong? Ada banyak juga, sih, yang milih tetap disekolah. Aku memilih buat nemani Toshiro ke tempat kerja _part-time_nya sekalian nanti ambil kostum drama kami di rumahku. Karena nggak punya kostum yang cocok, Toshiro berencana untuk melihat-lihat koleksi baju adikku yang tomboy, Karin.

Nggak terasa sudah jam 2. Aku dan Toshiro buru-buru ke kelas. Kami papasan dengan Ishida di lorong lalu masuk ke kelas. Ternyata semua udah mulai bersiap. Rukia keliatan metropolis banget dengan syal motif papan caturnya. Senada banget sama mantel abu-abu gelap, rok pendek keabuan, dan stocking hitam!

"Wah, keren! Metro banget! Ah, dasar anak bangsawan!" pujiku.

Rukia nyengir. "Ahoi, dalam drama kita harus semaksimal mungkin, kan? Oya, Toshiro, aku tadi sudah bawakan syal yang cocok banget buatmu! Coba, deh!"

"Eh? Kok, warna syalnya cocok banget sama jaket yang kupinjam dari adiknya Kurosaki? Wah, _thanks_ banget, Rukia!" kata Toshiro sambil mengeluarkan kostumnya dari tas.

"Trus, loe dapat baju darimana, Ichigo?" tanya Renji yang sudah memakai kostum. Sejak awal aku tahu selera Renji tu bener-bener 'tabrak warna'. Jadi, kayaknya dia emang cocok jadi alay. Lha, aku? Sisi mananya coba yang alaaaaay?

"Heh, elo lupa sama _Oya-jii_ku?"

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau _Oya-jii_ku itu orang tua paling heboh dan alay di dunia. Bisa dilihat dari koleksi pakaiannya yang semuanya 'heboh' dan nggak ada _matching-matching_nya. Makanya aku sangat bersyukur karena saat SMA tidak ada kegiatan kunjungan orangtua ke sekolah seperti saat aku SD dulu. _Please_, bisa malu seumur hidup!

Renji langsung mengerti apa maksudku dan cengar-cengir. "Ehehehe, berarti udah beres, nih." Aku segera mengganti baju. Yah, nggak kayak Toshiro yang sekarang ke ruang ganti bareng Kira buat ganti, aku dari rumah sudah pakai baju rangkap. Apa boleh buat, Toshiro emang nggak tahan dan nggak suka panas.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong, tadi Ishida mau kemana? Katanya kita 'kan mau latihan buat gladi bersih?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Ishida katanya ada latihan buat bandnya," kata Hichigo. "Hanya sebentar katanya. Sampai jam... 4? Udah ijin sama Si Hisagi!" Yup, Hisagi emang anehnya terpilih jadi wakil ketua kelas kami... Tapi, dia lumayan mau tanggung jawab, sih, untungnya.

"Heeeee? Bagaimana, sih? Kita 'kan nanti tampilnya di nomor urut 7!" kata Rangiku kaget. Dia lalu melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. "Dan sebentar lagi pensinya mau dimulai! Hisagi, kok, kamu ijinin, sih!"

"Habis katanya dia hanya sebentar... Ya, aku ijinin. Toh, kelihatannya bakal molor. Lagi pula nomor urut 7 pastinya dapatnya sekitar jam 4 lebih, kan?"

"Iya, tapi, kita kan belum _fitting_ kostum juga... Gladi bersih... Duh..."

"Udah, udah, daripada bertengkar, kita latihan aja sekarang. Tuh, udah pada kumpul anak-anak. Toshiro sama Kira juga udah selesai ganti kostum," kata Hinamori menengahi sambil menunjuk Kira dan Toshiro yang baru kembali dari ruang ganti. "Buat pengganti Ishida-kun... Grimmjow-kun?"

Grimmjow langsung mengangguk. "Oke."

Kami pun latihan. Karena posisiku dibelakang, aku menyadari adanya keanehan pada Orihime yang sekarang jadi berpasangan sama Grimmjow saat drama. Dia kelihatan... tidak semangat?

Rangiku mengatakan kalau dance kami makin kompak. Tapi, dia langsung menatap Orihime. Kayaknya dia juga menyadarinya. "Orihime, kamu kenapa?"

"Ah, nggak. Aku hanya kasihan pada Grimmjow-kun yang terpaksa jadi penggantinya Ishida-kun..." ucapnya.

"Hah? Aku nggak keberatan, kok!" jawab Grimmjow cepat. Ya, iyalah. Kan dia memang suka Orihime.

"Ta-tapi, tetap saja..."

Rukia mencoba menengahi. "Orihime, Grimmjow sama sekali tidak keberatan, kok! Kamu bersikap biasa sa-"

"Tapi, Kuchiki-san... a-aku...!" Mata Orihime menjadi sedikit berair. "Aku nggak mau berpasangan dengan orang lain selain Ishida-kun..."

"...!"

* * *

><p><strong>= TO BE CONTINUE =<strong>

* * *

><p>4869fans-nikazemaru : "Wah, saya mutusnya dibagian yang nggak enak..."<p>

Hi-chan : "_Cliff-hanger_ yang sama sekali nggak bermutu."

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Dimohon reviewnya ya! Yaah... _Flame_ juga nggak apa. Ehehe. Umm, adegan disini benar adanya, lho! Hanya saya beri sedikit bumbu agar lebih menarik dan lebih sedap!"

Hi-chan : "_See you in the next chapter!_"


End file.
